1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eye protection devices and, more particularly, to an improved type of such devices permitting access of air to the eyes while blocking passage of liquid-and solid-bearing contaminants.
2. Prior Art
Conventional cloth masks and sometimes eyeglasses are routinely used by surgeons during operations, including those in which dangerous liquid-transmittable contagions, such as the AIDS virus, are present. In those instances, the surgeon is running a great risk of having AIDS-bearing liquid or solid and other contagious liquid or solid matter splash up into the surgeon's eye, allowing it to enter the surgeon's body and cause the disease. Sealing the surgeon's face behind an impermeable mask is not practical, because operations frequently take a long time and the mask will become too hot to comfortably wear and will fog over, obscuring the surgeon's view.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved eye protective device usable by surgeons and other medical personnel in contact with patients having liquid and/or solid-transmittable contageous disease. Such device should protect the eyes, and yet be comfortable and prevent fogging and obscuring of the field of vision.